The New Guy in Town
by Tormented One
Summary: A 21 year old from Liberty City goes to LS for a fresh start. Online character from GTA Online. Let's see what the guy can do.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

Los Santos.

A new beginning, where no one knew who he was.

A place where he could actually let loose and be himself without his family on his back, or people he has known his whole life trying to "guide" him.

It was time for him to make his own decisions! He was twenty-one!

All the way from Liberty City and ready for anything.

The view from the plane was beautiful and the landscape looked so full of opportunity!

Now he was waking out of the airport to meet Lamar, his contact, the voice of reason that told him about the life in LS.

Maybe, just maybe, this kid could really make something of hims-"Hey, nigga! I know that's yo ass in them bummy clothes from the east coast!" Lamar yelled abruptly, interrupting his thoughts of future success.

Martin looked toward the voice with a smug grin and responded with"That's why I came here! I need to dress for the money I'm about to get!"

Lamar walked from his car and dapped up Martin.

"But seriously, you need to get some local clothes if you want to do anything around here, but first you need some local money. Let's go." Lamar explained.

They walked over to his Emperor and got in. Lamar started the car and drove towards the highway downtown.

"Oh! Just remembered, I got something for ya in the glove box!" Lamar spoke excitedly.

Martin opened the glove box to find a 45. pistol with the look of a Beretta, common gun in LS.

"Nice, this clean, man?" Martin asked, hoping for a yes.

"Of course, and untraceable. A show of good faith to someone new in town." Lamar answered.

Lamar kept driving until they reached Vinewood. Lamar pulled into a parking lot with a few cars parked carelessly as if the owners didn't want them anymore.

After the got out of the car, Martin's features rally began to show. His skin had a light tan. His hair, thick and curly, brown yet combed back. Brown eyes. High cheekbones as well with a clean shave. His clothes were comprised of a black t-shirt, worn jeans, and black sneakers.

"Alright, what are we doing my friend?" Martin asked towards Lamar.

"Just a street race to get you acquainted with one of these throwaways."Lamar responded.

Now was the time to learn!

Although Martin knew how to drive, he had never been racing. "Who am I racing?" Martin asked, hoping for an easy win.

"Couple of fools that talk big but drive slow. Should be easy money." Lamar spoke.

The racers arrived, meanwhile Martin picked out a sedan. He was ready, the keys were in the glovebox, just waiting for a new driver.

 **FIVE MINUTES AND LATER**

In the Parking lot of the San Fierro Pier, Martin awaited the rest of the racers. Lamar offered to pay the fee if Martin lost, Martin was taking the pot nonetheless (All racers put up $100).

As the last two competitor s arrived out of the four, Martin was on his phone texting Lamar about the good news and his share of the winnings as he paid the entry fee.

Lamar then called saying he had another, better paying opportunity.

"Hey, dog. Listen, My man, G said he needed someone new to the game to do some work for him. Just a clean hit on a drug deal between some Vagos and Ballas tryna get past their 'cultural differences' and the pay is good too." Lamar rambled on about the job.

"Alright, just gimme a few minutes to get acquainted with the tool I'm gonna be using." Martin said as he collected his winnings.

"Text me the location and I'll see what I can do." Martin spoke, feeling invicible from having the pistol.

Martin set up some empty cans and bottles in the parking lot so that he would have targets.

He then went back to his car and postured up, gun in had to aim.

He aimed.

Aimed a little longer...

and squeezed the trigger.

Click*

The safety was still on.

Martin never used a gun until now, he fought well hand-to-hand against the thugs in Liberty City, but never had a gun pulled on him.

He deactivated the safety, aimed again and fired. The shot went clear through a bottle, shattering it.

He fired again, this time at a can and the bullet grazed the side to leave the now deformed can spinning in a comedic fashion until it toppled over.

Finally, Martin decided that was enough practice. He reloaded the gun and checked his extra magazine. Everything was fully loaded. Extra bullets left him with forty-eight rounds.

He entered his cheap sedan and left the area, heading toward the drug deal.

It was evening now and the sun was almost set, leaving gorgeous hues of red, pink and orange across the sky as it faded into the night.

As Martin drove through the downtown area, he saw thugs, clubs, angry cops, and bad traffic. Already, he felt more welcome from how aggressive people were in this city.

He drove under a bridge, pulled over and exited his car, leaving it running incase of an emergency.

Across the street he could see an alley covered in graffiti, and two obvious gangbangers. One wearing yellow and the other wearing purple. He drew his gun and kept it behind his back.

Martin started walking across the street, fuming with anger as a way to look intimidating.

The guards saw him as he was halfway Across the street, unintimidated and decided to do their jobs.

"Hey, this area is for VIP's only tonight. Fuck off!" the one in purple spoke.

"Yeah, puto. Go beg at the bank in your trashy car!" the one in yellow continued.

Martin quickly raised his gun and leveld it at crotch level towards the one on his right, in the purple. He fired before anyone could react, surprising himself.

The shot landed in the Balla's gut, bringing him down while the Vagos thug panicked and reached for his own gun.

Martin immediately aimed his gun at him, using his offhand to steady his aim and fired twice into the wall.

The thug raised his hands, struggling to speak.

Martin steadied his aim at his throat and fired once more, killing the thug quickly.

The Ballas grunt was in shock and bleeding out, not a threat.

Martin reminded himself to remain calm and not waste bullets, then walked to the entrance of the alley.

He listened carefully and heard his enemies running.

He marched in and rounded the corner, gun raised and moving quickly.

He found two people left, one grabbing the drugs and the other grabbing a duffle bag full of cash.

Martin fired at the one grabbing the drugs, hitting his leg. The fool screamed and fell on his face. The one after the money tried to rush Martin to no avail, receiving three bullets in his chest.

Martin walked over to the screamer and stepped on his bad leg, breathed deep, and looked him in the eye.

"Would you kindly give me the drugs in your hands?" He asked.

The screamer held in his yells of pain and gave up what upon closer inspection appeared to be coke.

"Thank you" Martin spoke before firing once into his victim's heart.

He then went over to the one that was brave earlier and took the duffle bag of money. It was rather heavy, and quite a good sign about his recent life decisions.

He rushed back to his car and took of into Strawberry, the neighbouring area to avoid the incoming police. As he left the area, he heard more gunfire.

He looked around but saw no one firing.

Must be the first one I shot trying to fight for freedom, no loose ends then. The cops will handle him. Martin thought as he continued to meet Lamar's friend "G" so that they could split the loot.

As he got to his destination, he noticed the colore had changed from purple to green. Attitudes hadn't changed much however, so long as he didn't stir up any trouble.

Martin got to the apartment complex and left his car, taking the coke and money.

He entered to find Lamar waiting with a man who was heavyset and wearing a low brimmed hat to hide his face.

"Hello everyone, we got more than we bargained for tonight!" Martin exclaimed, excited about the money.

"Alright, Martin! Good to see you made it! Oh! This here is G, you can call him Gerald though." Lamar said, gesturing to the man in the hat.

"Yeah, it's good and all that you crashed the deal, but what did we get?" Gerald interrupted, wanting to get past the formalities.

"Enough to eat for a while!" Martin responded, placing the bag on the ground and opening it to reveal a large amount of money.

"Also, this is what I believe I was sent for originally." He said as he pulled the coke from his pocket.

"Waaaay more than expected, not bad." Gerald spoke surprised by the money AND drugs.

"Lets split this even." He continued, taking a third of the money, and all of the coke.

"Fine by me!" Martin said as he grabbed his third of the money and counting it to be three grand at least.

Lamar took his share, somehow quiet from the surprise of the money.

"Hey, here is my number, let me know when you need more work . There's always something going down." Gerald said as he handed his number to Martin. He then turned toward a door and entered the apartment.

"Nice man, and you said you never did stuff like this before. Take some of that money and get some new clothes though, I'm serious." Lamar spoke.

"Alright, but first I need to eat. Where can I get some food?" Martin asked, his hunger just hitting him. He ate on the flight over, yet he still needed dinner one way or another.

"I know a place in the area, I'll let people know your the new guy." Lamar answered

Martin really had a chance here to get somewhere, and something to eat. Being the new guy in town was gonna be good.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Martin had checked into a hotel near Vespucci Beach. After getting a meal with Lamar, he needed a place to sleep. Currently, he didn't have enough money to live somewhere fancy yet a ruddy apartment would do for now. (cheapest option to have an apartment/$50,000 apartment near Vespucci)

He was currently sleeping, or at leleast trying to. He was having a recurring dream about getting lost on a straight path that set him back at the start.

Turn left, right or run in a random direction and just end up at the start again.

This was going to be the worst headache when the sun finally came up.

Meanwhile, outside of the apartment building, a man around Martin's age was trying to talk down the price for a pound of weed.

"Thus strain isn't even that good. A pound of this has to be, at the most nine hundred, maybe nine fifty on a good day." He pleaded with a dealer who was growing impatient.

He wore a White dress shirt, and black dress pants with black wingtip shoes. He looked like he just got off work as a desk jockey at some office.

Beyond that, his skin was pale. As if he never went out during the day. His hair was messy and jet black with eyes of the same color.

"Every week with this, same shit different stoner! Just pay twelve hundred, take your shit and leave me alone!" He spat, out of patience.

The pale man looked him in the eye sternly.

"Alright." He agreed calmly then handing over the money.

"Finally! I need some sleep after this." the dealer exclaimed while handing over the weed and walking off.

-Back to Martin-

A yell erupted from the back of his mind, waking him up.

It was probably his own frustration at the dream, but it scared him into waking up nonetheless.

He breathed deep, wiped his face with his hands and got out of the bed. Then he walked out of the bedroom and into the living room of his apartment.

Perplexed at the dream, and tired, he was trying to figure out a was to get some sleep.

 _Food might help._ He thought, remembering he bought enough food for three meals at the fast food joint he'd already forgotten the name of.

He went over to the fridge and grabbed a box that contained a burger and fries.

Although he would have used the microwave which also came with the apartmrnt, he didn't. He just opened the container, and started eating, fridge still open and him standing in front of it.

 _This is good. No sleep, weird dreams, and a decent burger._ He rambled in his own head.

He stopped to check the time.

 _4:00 A.M._ _Breakfast it is! I am a champion! I think?_ He continued his rambling and finished off his current container before grabbing the other two and microwaving them.

He felt lost at the moment. Confused as to the purpose of his actions yesterday. He knew the reasons on an economic level, but the reasons why he didn't feel bad however, he put that down to his uncaring attitude toward those he saw as a danger or threat to him.

He felt that would be a decent explanation for now.

He still felt lost, just not guilty.

 _Must be the new area, and so much is unexplored._ Martin presumed.

He had never been outside of Liberty City before, so he was a little nervous about everything.

The more he thought about it, the less he ate however.

After finishing his meal, the sun was rising. It was time for him to get ready for the day. He had to get new clothes.

Martin wore the same clothes as yesterday. He walked outside and saw that the nearest discount clothing store was pretty much across the street.

He walked over and entered, noticing the clerk who looked like some drugged up mess.

Martin's purchase consisted of a blue long sleeved shirt, a new pair of jeans and a black and white pair of canvas sneakers.

After walking outside in his new outfit, he called Lamar.

"Hello?" Lamar spoke as if he had been woken up by the phone ringing.

"Hey, Lamar. It's Martin, do you know any more people I can work with?" Martin asked Lamar without hesitation.

"Man I was sleepin', having a wonderful dream."

"Sprry about that, but I still need to meet more people."

"I gave Simeon, this car dealer I know your number and told him about you, just let me sleep!" Lamar almost yelled before hanging up.

Martin just stared at the screen of his phone for a moment, then it rang.

He, of course, answered.

"Hello?" A middle eastern accented voice spoke.

"Hello, Martin speaking."

"Ah, My name is Simeon, Lamar called me last night about you, I have a job that only you can do!" Simeon said, strangely happy.

"Alright, what's the job?"

"A simple repossession of a car I sold to someo who has defaulted on their payments."

 _Oooooh, Simeon is a rip off car dealer._ Martin thought, finally putting two and two together.

"Alright, send me the details and I'll get the job done." Martin responded as he hailed a cab.

He recieved the expected location of the car, details of the owner, and it's tracking ID.

Martin observed the area during the ride. He noticed that the people were judgemental and more self-absorbed than those in Liberty. If this were truly the case, he could actually get by unnoticed.

Not much was impressive, just flashy and expensive objects, plain people and shiny businesses.

Upon arrival and paying the fair, Martin spotted the car. A cherry red Dominator.

 _This is gonna be fun!_ He thought at the prospect of driving a muscle car so well built as that.

 **A.N.** **Please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Help

**A.N.** **Sorry if there have been a few mistakes, or this is taking some time. Busy studying for finals before high school graduation. Not much free time.**

Chapter 3: Help

Martin began a slow walk toward the car. It's paint shimmering in the morning sun.

A more beautiful machine, he had never met nor driven. He wanted to just stare at the engine, and tinker with all the parts.

He was so close to touching it. As he neared the door handle, he paused. He braced himself for the experience.

Before he could touch the handle, his phone rang, loud enough for the few out in the morning to hear.

He looked at the screen showing the caller to be Simeon. He, of course, answered.

"Hello, Simeon." Martin spoke in a level tone.

"I forgot to tell you, someone else is on this job with you." Simeon explained before continuing.

"He is a pale man, with dark hair and dresses in business casual. I just spoke to him and he is just around the corner from the car."

"Alright, what is his name?" Martin asked patiently.

"His name is William. I do believe tha- Oh that's him calling right now, goodbye!" Simeon babbled as he hung up.

Martin waited at the car, just watching it.

Waiting.

Waiting still...

Soon enough, a pale man with dark hair walked over to him. He was wearing a white button down shirt, black dress pants and Oxford shoes.

"So, what do you think of that car?" He said as if trying to start a friendly converstation.

"I think it is a powerful machine and that I should have one." Martin replied.

"Huh, well hate to break it to you, but I am the owner of this car. Just waiting on a friend of mine to call me so I can pick him up." The pale fellow said proudly.

Martin received a text and, upon inspection, revealed that it was from Simeon. It contained a phone number and the name, William.

Martin called the number.

The pale man's phone also rang. He answered, and spoke his voice reverberating through the air and phone at the same time.

"Hello?" The pale man answered.

"So, you must be William?" Martin began.

"The fuck is this? I mean, I know someone else was on this job with me, but seriously?" William exclaimed, somewhat miffed at the situation.

"You beat me to the car, and waited. Why? Just so you could rub it in!?" He began to yell.

Martin calmly drew his pistol and aimed, from his hip, at William.

"Stop yelling, get in the car, help me finish the job, and take your share of the money or I will shoot you and carry on alone." He ordered in his classic monotone voice throughout.

William then walked to the passenger door, assuming Martin would drive. As he entered, Martin did the same on the opposite side, relaxing into the driver's seat with his gun still in his right hand.

"Sorry about that, I don't like unnecessary attention." Martin apologised.

"I really need to work on my anger. I thought you were just gonna shoot me at first."

"We have work to do and I'm pretty sure you know the town better than me so walk me through the process of this kinda job." Martin requested as he holstered his gun, feeling impatient from William's outburst.

William promptly took out his phone, looking up the nearest custom shop.

"OKaaaay" he spoke, dragging his syllables out from how netvous the gun made him.

"First off, we have to respray the car and the nearest place is in the North end of town." William explained, showing the location and directions to Martin on his phone.

"I know the place." Martin said, conciously lacing his voice with venom and contempt.

He wanted to keep this "William" character quiet and nervous. As far as he could tell, his demeanor alone intimidated almost no one in this town until they knew the intent behind the words.

William reached into his back pocket. Martin reach for his gun, inhaling sharply to warn him of his actions.

"Easy, it's just the keys for the car." William said, slowly showing the keys. He then handed them over to Martin.

"Would you kindly tell me what took you so long showing up?"

"I had a few deals to make. Just selling stuff in the morning is easy profit." William answered.

"What are you selling? I'm curious." Martin asked.

"Weed, just weed. I sell it by the ounce." William ansered. He was obviously uncomfortable at this point.

 _Well, I figured out gow to scare the people here. They are pretty dumb and unassuming in this_ town. Martin thought to his delight.

"Are you from this city? Martin probed.

"N-no, I'm from C-Canada!" William stuttered, rushing his words in a panic.

"Calm down." Martin ordered.

"I need a navigator for this job 'cause I don't have a clue where to leave the car, or who's paying me!" Martin continued.

William began breathing deeply at that, as if he was trying not to have a panic attack.

Martin put the key in the ignition, turned it, and heard the engine roar to life. He started driving.

The car handled with more power than he expected, and sped onward into traffic. Martin began to be more cautious with his driving, and decided a friendly conversation would help.

"So, I know your name but you don't know mine. I am Martin Barlow, from Liberty City." Martin began, in a more friendly tone.

"William Donahue, from North Yankton." William responded.

"You mean the border town?" Martin asked.

"Yeah, that North Yankton. I just moved here a few months ago."

"How has that been?"

"I'm still adjusting to the heat." William said.

They were just arriving at the customs shop. The car didn't have a scratch on it.

"Alright, pick a color." William spoke as they pulled in, telling Martin what to do.

"Alright, how's about... this dark blue!" He yelled ovet to the mechanic.

William reached for his wallet then Martin interrupted.

"I pulled a gun on you, I'll foot the bill here." Martin said in an apologetic tone.

William just sat in silence as they waited for the new paint job to finish.

Martin's phone rang, and as he checked, it appeared to be Lamar. He, of course, answered.

"Hello?" Martin greeted.

"Hey man, you still on that job for Simeon?" Lamar asked, sounding tired.

"Yeah, almost done though."

"Alright, just letting you know right now, I gave your number to some other people I know. They operate on your levep, you know, fixers an' hired guns and shit." Lamar explained

"That may be really helpful actually, thanks."

"Alright, homie. Later" Lamar hung up.

 _Either that could get me a network of potential allies and work, or I could get killed by angry competition._ Martin measured the consequences of Lamar's decision in his head, hoping for the best.

"What was that about?" WillWilliam spoke up.

"A friend of mine, Lamar, gave some people my number, and that may get me some more work after this." Martin explained.

"Alright." William finished speaking, satisfied with this information.

Martin's phone buzzed, receiving at text from Lamar with one person's name and number attached.

It read _Only one that will cooperate on this, her name is Bianca Vercetti._

Martin decided to call the person after the job was done and he got paid.

Coincidentally, the respray was finally done. Martin then grabbed his wallet and paid the fee amd drove out.

"Alright, now that the paint is done, we head over to Simeon's dealership. Here is the location." William pointed out the dealership as he explained.

He carefully drove to the dealership. Once there, William told him to pull into the ally behind the dealership. He saw the back door was open and Simeon was waiting inside. He got out of the car and Simeon walked over.

"Great job, I trust you two didn't kill the owner, did you?" Simeon spoke in a cheery tone.

"Why would we do that?" William asked in response.

"Just a joke. Here is your money for the job." Simeon exclaimed as he handed them both around thirteen hundred dollars.

"This car has been nothing but good for my business. Well I will not keep you, you know how to contact me if you need more work, and Ikow how to reach you." Simeon stated before walking back into his dealership.

"Well, I guess we should exchange numbers just in case if we need eachother's help later on." William spoke.

"Yeah, your right about that." Martin agreed as he handed William his phone so he could put in his number. William dis the same with his phone and handed it over to Martin.

Once the exchange was done, they went their separater ways.

 _ **A.N. Sorry this chapter took so long, and also for typos in the previous chapters. My current keyboard has issues with key sensitivity, for example, I push the "H" key once, it registers twice. Furthermore, I was dealing with high school finals and now graduation. I do hope to improve the quality of the writing soon, starting with a new keyboard.**_


	4. Just A Moment of Peace

William was stressed after meeting that creepy guy, Martin. He came so close to getting shot, and got intimidated. This guy absolutely had to be fucked in the head. He was just plain disturbing. Calm one moment, ready to shoot him the next!

 _I need to relax. Maybe a smoke or Candi later would help._ William thought to himself ways to spend his day after dealing with this maniac.

 _I just need a minute to breathe._

Hisphone dinged with a text. It was Martin.

 _Ever heard of a "Bianca Vercetti"?_ It read.

 _Who the fuck is that?_ He replied

 _No clue, but the same name as Vice City Vercetti from the 80' I think._ Martin sent back.

William didn't want to know and just kept walking. He needed both Candi and a smoke after this. Life just didn't like him right now.

 _Where is a cab? I just want a fucking cab!_ William struggled to focus at this point. Finally spotting a cab and hailing it over, he requested his address, just east of Vespucci Beach.

He grabbed his phone and went straight to his contact list. Scrolling down until he found the name "Candi." He called her and waited. It continued ringing. Finally someone answered with a soft voice, full of cheer or weed smoke.

"Hey, baby! I was wondering if you would call today." This voice spoke in a happy tone.

"Yeah, I've had a stressful time these past few days, and I was wondering. Maybe, could I come over and spend some time with you?" William Said, in an all-to-eager tone, stress melting away already.

"Sorry, sweetie. I'm kinda, uhh, in my cycle right now."

"We could talk maybe."

"It's bad. Like, really bad."

"Oh. Okay then. There's always next time. Bye." William was now upset AND stressed.

 _Well I could just sit at home and smoke all day._ William was not looking forward to this day.

The cab pulled over outside of his apartment building. Paying the fair and stepping out of the cab, he felt like shit. Not normal shit. Like rotten turd clogging the toilet shit.

Finally reaching the door of the building, he felt something. It was to his right. It felt a little familiar. He walked over, seeing the corner of the street, and stopped.

 _I should just turn around and go smoke until I go blind. I should order pizza and sleep off the whole pie later._ William couldn't fathonlm this feeling.

He rounded the corner, mentally prepared to see Sasquatch and fight to the death. What he saw was surprising to say the least.

"Yeah. Okay. Uhuh. I'll handle it. I'll do that too." Martin was walking while talking on his phone.

William froze. Angry, scared, confused. He didn't know what this guy was, but this was just weird.

"Alright, consider it done by tomorrow night." Martin finished his call and hung up. Looking over to see William.

"Hey, man. Are you following me or something?" Martin asked, confused as well.

"I was just going home for the day." William responded.

"You live around here? So do I, just aoround the corner." Martin rambled, completely ignorant of how creepy his appearing here was.

"Are you sure you're not following me?" William questioned.

"I just got a job I need some help with, it's dangerous and I need an extra gun hand. You wanna come?" Martin continued, offering a job to William.

"I need to do something I guess. Am I getting paid?" William almost accepted.

"Yeah, you'll get half plus whatever you pick up. We are gonna have to raid a deal between some bikers and a local crew, take the product and deliver it to the one paying us." Martin explained the job, not the exact pay.

 _Maybe he doesn't know, or is trying to rip me off._ William was a good dealer because he was careful. He decided to take the gamble.

"Alright, maybe after this, I can get a moment to relax." William accepted fully, and was hopeful toward getting a break soon.

 **A. N.: I have had a hectic few months. My life is getting under control currently, and I will try to start writing chapters more.**


	5. Secure in Yourself

Martin had two jobs lined up! Gerald might be demanding, but he paid well.

He even had help from William for the first one.

"Hey, William. You do have a gun, right?" Martin queried, trying to make sure his partner in crime is well equipped for the situation.

"Yeah, why?" William questioned right back.

"Just making sure we are both ready for this." Martin responded.

They were in an Ammunation, buying extra ammo and vests. They had a muscle car with a lot of trunk space outside, and were on the northeast end of town, just by the highway.

Martin felt a dull buzz of adrenaline in his system at the idea of his new career. Actually living it gave him a high similar to what fighting used to during his early years in Liberty.

William felt an anxious, still trying to figure out Martin. He reminded him of a cop he once knew back in North Yankton. Able to intimidate anyone, change his mood at a whim, and use people. He even looked similar, same eyes, grin and face. They could be related.

"Hey, uhh, Martin. Did you know anyone that might have lived in North Yankton?" He asked, curious at the origin's of his new partner.

Martin paused, letting go of his vest and dropping it on his shoulders. He thought for a long moment about it.

"No, actually. I knew a few people who left Liberty, but none of them went to North Yankton as far as I remember." Martin answered.

"Any relatives?" William pushed the subject.

"I'm an orphan, so not as far as I know." Martin responded, going back to his vest, making sure it fit properly.

"Oh, sorry. You just kinda remind me of this cop I knew." William apologized, feeling guilty about even bringing up the subject of family.

"Don't worry about it. I'm might have my moments but I'm not gonna get angry about being an orphan."

William just went back to adjusting his vest.

Martin finished putting his vest over his shirt and walked up to the cashier, wanting to pay for the armor.

William just stood across the room, silent. He was surprised by how Martin responded. He didn't seem to have a problem with his lack of family.

The more he thought about it, the more he remembered the cop. His name wasn't the same, but everything else was.

This wasn't important at the moment, so he decided to drop the issue and focus on the job.

Martin was moving away from the counter, looking excited.

"What has you so cheery?" William questioned.

"What has you so curious?" Martin asked right back.

"New people make me curious. Your turn."

"I like making money and this car we got! Really, not everyday that you find a Vigero that is unlocked and NOT a bait car."

"You like cars I see. Anything aside from that?"

"Machines in general, and food."

"Okay, you wanna drive?"

"We are gonna get along just fine at this rate."

William just followed him out of the shop and to the car.

It's navy blue paint glistened under the sun. The car itself just said 'I will tear up the rode' because of the roll cage and grill that looked like teeth from a bear.

As they entered the vehicle, Martin spoke again.

"We both know the idiot who left this beauty is gonna want it back. Let's try not to mess it up too much."

"Agreed." William spoke, settling into the seat.

Martin fired up the engine and sped off towards the highway, eager to finish this job and get something to eat. William just sat there, toying with the radio to find a good station. Then they both heard a ringing sound.

"Oh that's me!" William said, grabbing his phone. It turned out to be Candi.

"Hello?" He answered the phone, now somewhat cheery.

"Hey, sorry about earlier. It's just, you've been so busy lately. I'm worried about you."

"I'm alright, just busy with work again. I'll be free later though."

"Okay, that sounds good! How about seven tonight, at your place?"

Martin interjected at the sound of 'seven tonight'. "Later, man! Later than that!" He whispered loudly.

"Uhh, how does nine sound instead? I'm gonna still be working at seven."

"Who was that?" Candi asked, now curious about the voice she just heard.

"That was Martin. I'm working with him from now on so you might meet him later"

"As long as I get to see you tonight."

"Alright, my place at nine. See you then."

"Bye, and tell Martin to keep his hands off my man!" Candi yelled, being territorial and then hung up.

"Okay, so I gotta keep you alive and home by nine. This feels so weird for just a job." Martin thought aloud.

"How is it weird?"

"That I have to get you back home by nine and 'keep my hands off her man.'"

William only just realized what Candi meant.

"Okay, that isn't funny!" He yelled at Martin.

"Of course it isn't." Martin said through chuckles.

"Just drive! And I feel the same way as her about this!"

"No reason to yell about it."

"Plus I am not whipped, I'm just trying to protect my relationship!"

"Understandable."

William stopped to think for a minute.

 _Okay then. He isn't making this larger than it needs to be. I guess he reads people better than most._

William began to feel more secure with himself and with Martin.

 **A. N.** **I wrote this on my phone during a black out. I underestimated how hard it is to find a job in my town and got consumed with trying to at least get an interview. Updates will come sooner than usual and I will try to make a schedule for these chapters.**


	6. Welcoming Work Environment

San Andreas was a big place. A very big place. Driving around through the desert took hours. Times like this meant naps on the road or conversation.

Between the weirdo with questionable morals and the drug dealer with issues, neither were tired.

Martin, while driving through rough traffic, decided it was time to learn more about his associate as they entered the desert.

"So, who was that you were talking to?" He asked, hoping William would be calm about it.

"Just my girlfriend. Why?"

"I'm bored and there is nothing else worth listening to right now aside from you."

William decided to humor him.

"Well, her name is Candi."

"Like 'Candi-with-an-I' kinda candy?" Martin questioned, legitimately confused as to if she had a ridiculous name like 'Candi.'

"Yes, 'Candi-with-an-I' kinda candy. She didn't pick her name."

"Ouch! What kinda parents do that?"

"The kind who thought she would either be a stripper or a hooker. She isn't either by the way!" William spoke, raising his voice in defense of his girlfriend.

"I never said she was. Calm down man. We have a word for people like you back home." Martin responded, deciding to contribute a bit of wisdom.

"Oh, what's that?"

"Insecure!"

"Oh fuck you! I will shoot you if you really think your funny!" William said, trying to act tough.

"It's not funny, just true."

William stopped and tried to breathe. He realized that this dickhead from the smoggy high and mighty Liberty was correct.

"Hey, why are you going all quiet on me?" Martin asked, hoping to continue the conversation.

"Sorry, just trying not to do something stupid."

"Well, back to the previous topic. How long have you been with Candi?"

"Around seven months. We met in Las Venturas. I was traveling at the time, looking for the right place to settle and start dealing."

"Why were you in Las Venturas?"

"Lot's of assholes with too much money. Only problem is I had the wrong product for that market. They like to snort and shoot their money instead of smoke it."

"Ah! The signs that say 'You have too much money and not enough brain cells!'"

William could only chuckle at a memory he had.

"There was this one guy. He bought three ounces from me and, I shit you not! He just sprinkled some coke on it, mixed it together, and rolled the fattest joint I have ever seen!"

"Did he die?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" William was shocked at this question.

"Probably a lot of things. But did he die?" Martin responded, too curious to count as normal.

"No actually. He lit the thing and walked into a casino, and just went around like a ghost for the next few days. He is actually how I met Candi." William said, beginning to unlock his phone and go through his pictures.

"Really? The chances of that are just... Out there."

"Yeah, he came straight to me when he sobered up. It was around 2 at night and he was going on about needing some food, and this one diner that had THE best pancakes."

"I might need to go to this diner then." Martin interrupted, thinking with his almost empty stomach.

"He dragged me there, saying I had to try 'em. After we get there and get seated I see this waitress with freckles and dark red hair. Candi." William spoke, dazed by the memory.

"Okay, what about after that?" Martin pushed, turning down the radio.

"She was just about to end her shift and I had been chatting for half an hour. The guy had left and paid for the meal. So she says she was working to save up to move out of her partents house and go live it up as a painter." William continued.

"So, after that?"

"I said I was about to move to Los Santos and she has an older brother in Los Santos she can live with for a while. After a week of dates from there, I rented a car and we just drove!" William finished the story, happy to be where he was.

"Alright, you got someone to live for! Sounds like a good situation." Martin said, hoping his enthusiasm would be encouraging.

"Really? That's how you respond to me talking about someone I care for?" William questioned, angry about this half-hearted response.

"Well I'm sorry for driving and navigating and trying to make sure we can trust one another before we go and probably die." Martin explained, hoping that this would make William empathetic.

"You wanted to drive anyway!" He shouted, leaning on the window at this point.

"Hey, uh, is it east from here?" Martin asked.

At this point they were lost and really only ten miles north of Los Santos.

"Let me check." William answered, pulling up a map on his phone.

"It was by a bar in Sandy Shores." Martin explained, hoping to be of some help.

"Yup, East. But anyway, if we survive, when you meet her just don't bring up her height." William continued, going through pictures of Candi and himself.

"Why? Is she tall?" Martin queried, curious, and looking for an exit from the highway to go east.

"No, she's actually four feet and nine inches tall. Below average height." William explained, showing a picture of him and Candi together.

"Woah! That is a surprise. Curvy though, I see you have taste!" Martin exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah. Just try to act normal when the time comes."

"Hey, after a few jobs with me, you can buy a nice new car for yourself and her. Just relax."

"If you say so." William finished, checking the time.

It was around three o'clock. He was hoping this job wouldn't take long. His apartment was a mess, and he needed to get back early to clean it.

He decided to check his gun, a Glock17. Chambered in nine millimeter and holding seventeen hollow points. Recently oiled and cleaned.

He felt ready for this. He hadn't needed this gun for a while aside from intimidating a buyer away from a bad decision.

"Well, you gonna question me or not?" Martin asked, completely derailing his train of thought.

"Sure, uh, how old are you?"

"Twenty-one, how about you?"

"Twenty. You said you were from Liberty, right? What was growing up there like?"

"It was harsh. I was the only kid who wasn't in the right neighbouhood for his heritage."

"Elaborate, I'm curious."

"Well I grew up in a catholic orphanage. Most catholics there were either Italian or Irish. I am Spanish and some Slavic by my genetics. Father was a Spaniard who disappeared before I was born."

"Oh, that must've been harsh."

"Yeah, but my mother was the slav. She died during my birth. After that, I pretty much lived at the church, worked there, and went to the local private catholic school too."

"Really? What, no creepy father tried to 'teach you how to pray proper?'"

"No, the church members actually raised me rather well. Father Jason did drink a bit though."

"Oh? What was he like?"

"He pretty much adopted me. Gave me his surname, 'Barlow.' Taught me how to fight too."

"Really, a priest that knew how to fight?" William couldn't believe his ears.

"He said it was for 'personal crusades' and real ones alike! Funny guy."

"Well, continue on."

"Okay,just gotta..."

Martin stopped talking, rolled down his window and stuck his head out.

"ASSHOLE IN THE COP CAR!! PUT THE BOTTLE DOWN!!" He screamed at the nearby patrol car.

The sheriff had been caught drinking and driving. While on patrol as well.

"PLEASE GO ON BREAK FIRST, OFFICER!!" He finished before pulling himself back into the driver's seat.

The sheriff was too embarrassed to do anything but pull over.

"Really?! Your gonna get us arrested!!" William exclaimed.

"Nah, just hate hypocrites. He won't do anything."

"Well back to the story then!"

"Alright. After I turned twelve, some thugs tried to force the church to pay protection. Father Jason didn't need it and proved exactly that."

"How so? Did he kill one of them?"

"He almost did, until the local Irish crew came in. The McReary family. They dragged those asshats outside to protect them and the church, more than the Father. One of them never walked again after that." Martin explained, reminiscing about that fond memory.

"Holy shit." William balked at the idea of a priest crippling someone.

"More like 'Holy beating,' that was a good day."

"Well, what happened to your life after that?" William probed.

"I was learning about kickboxing and wrestling. A few kids my age thought I was a pushover, and jumped me."

"Is that when Father Jason saw your bruises and decided to teach you?"

"No, before that. But when they came at me, I flipped their leader, then gave a roundhouse kick to the second guy!" Martin laughed hartily at the memory of his first fight.

"So what after that?"

"The other two just froze and ran. They almost got beaten up by some church going kid."

"Haha, I knew I was in good hands!" William felt a wave if relief at the thought of a good fighter in his corner.

"After I got into highschool, everyone wanted to go round for round with the orphan. I might've always been wiry, but I always went for the throat."

"Anyone important from back home?"

"Important? Just the people at the church."

"Where there nuns?" William probed, deciding to ask the important questions.

"Yes, of course there were nuns."

"Did the Father ever have some 'fun' with the nuns?"

"Now wait a minute! I thought the same thing, but found no evidence." That man is clean as a whistle, except for his liver."

"Really? So what, you too?"

"Oh, no. There were a few girls who wanted me, but only for status. One though, she grew up in a protective house, and was a church girl."

"Oh ho ho. How did that go?"

"After Highschool, she joined the convent."

"Aw what the fuck? How do you do that?"

"We never seriously dated, she was a close friend of mine though. I only left Liberty becuse I felt confined, wanted to be independent. But mainly because I didn't want to be a priest." Martin explained, slowing the car.

"Hey, William, isn't that the bar?" He questioned.

"Same one from that Gerald guy's description."

"Alright, we're close!" Martin yelled, excited to work.

"Hey, before we get there, back to this church girl!"

"Alright. During our time as students, we did date. She was sweet. Great everything about her."

"Okay, so what about after that?"

"We decided to hold off until after 'we figure ourselves out' to get back together.

"So never?"

"No, I was the one who brought it up. I was a real sadist back then. The Father thought it was because of a lack of satisfaction or being power drunk from the fighting."

"You? A sadist?"

"Yeah, I did some gross things. Fed one guy his own finger for trying to get handsy with me."

"Oh shit that IS gross!" William felt his stomach lurch a bit at hearing this.

 **A. N. I am trying to write more frequently. Constructive criticism is welcome. With this chapter, I was trying to give Martin and William more back story and personality. Dialogue between them could mean they grow closer as well.**


	7. Battle Bond

Martin and William were pulling into the parking lot of the bar in Sandy Shores. Both were eager to find these bikers and finish the job.

William wanted to finish this job quickly. He still had to clean up his place. Martin wanted to get paid and eat.

Martin's phone buzzed from a text. It was from Gerald.

 _Just got word the deal moved to a field of windmills._

Martin felt irritated at this.

"Okay, Gerald says the deal moved. It's in a field of windmills." he explained to his pale passenger.

William checked his gps for exactly that, finding they had passed it not far back.

"Looks like there's one Southeast of here. Let's move." he showed the screen to Martin, including a route to the location.

Martin sped out of the parking lot and directly to the windmills, seeing a few in the hills in the distance.

Traffic was rather light in this area. They were both quite glad that the engine could open up and roar to their destination.

They made it to the hills, going to the center of the field at the top and immediately spitting the deal. Martin stopped the car.

"We need a plan, there's like uh, twelve of them. Thats bikers and methheads." he reasoned to William.

William had an idea already.

"Drop me off here, and circle around in the distance 'til you reach the opposite side of them. We could catch them in a pincer tactic. I'll sneak as close as I can and surprise 'em."

Martin turned his head slowly as William finished.

"Drive up and use the car for cover. I'll take that as the signal to start shooting from my end." he finished, getting out of the car.

Martin was astonished, aand had to ask a question before he went around the deal.

"You have a mind for tactics?" he asked.

"Sometimes. Go already, before they finish the deal!" he ordered, walking over to a group of bushes, trying not to get spotted.

Martin drove around them, standing out like a sore thumb in the car. He picked up the pace, revving the engine, hoping to look like some dumb yahoo in a field having fun.

Meanwhile, two members of The Lost MC, who looked very similar, were distracted by a dark blue Vigero speeding through the field about a hundred meters away.

"Hey, Craig. What do you think this is?" he asked, motioning to the car in the distance.

A man, almost identical to him, apparently named 'Craig' answered.

"Greg, brother, I do believe that is a dumbass ruining his car. Having fun too." he explained to his twin.

 **Three minutes later**

William was twenty meters from the deal. He was glad these negotiations were long winded. He peaked from the bush he was in to see Martin moving closer on the opposite end in the car.

Martin honked the horn as he parked the car with the passenger side toward the deal. He exited the vehicle with his gun in his right hand.

A biker walked from the group to tell him to leave.

"This area is off limits today! Leave now or be lost forever!" he warned, shouting every word.

Martin held the gun behind him, and answered the biker with a lie.

"Sorry, but my tire went flat. Care to help me change it?" he wanted the biker to come closer for a better shot.

He walked forward, angry and shouting again.

"Motherfucker, drive out on the flat!" he was pissed and ten meters away now.

Martin swung his arm around and fired twice from his hip. Both shots landing in the biker's abdomen.

He fell, either unconscious or dead. Martin ducked behind the car, hoping no bullets would get through.

William heard the shots and then the bikers and their customers getting ready. He stood from the bush, walking toward a nearby van, aiming carefully to the nearest group and firing five shots into them.

Four of the bikers in the group were hit, but none were through.

 _Eleven still fighting_

Both Martin and William were counting the moving bodies. None of them looked like they were leaving.

Martin saw one carrying a duffle bag from his position at the car. Three more shots rang out, landing in the windshield. He pressed himself to the body of the vehicle, crouched low to the ground. He waited patiently in that position.

William was using a van for cover, the opposite side of it being pelted with metal. He quickly peaked around the back, seeing the group he fired on.

He pulled his head back, breathed slowly, and leaned back out. He fired two shots into the chest of one unwounded biker, killing him.

 _Ten._

Martin jumped up, shooting twice at a methhead that was moving too close. One round landing in his throat and another in his chest. He dropped to the dirt grabbing at his neck.

 _Nine._

One of the bikers had gone for his bike, grabbing a stubby shotgun from the saddle bag. He walked toward the van and shot the window.

As he fired again, William dropped to the ground and got on his side. He could see his legs from the gap under the van.

He aimed and fired, a bullet landing in the biker's ankle. This caused him to tumble to the ground, screaming.

William could see his face. He fired again, the shot landing in the biker's eye and killing him.

 _Eight._

Martin peaked around the front of the car, hoping to get a look at the battle. He saw a biker pulling something from a saddlebag on a bike.

He had a Mac-10. The biker started firing on Martin, doing damage to the Vigero he was hiding beside.

Martin went back to waiting for a space in the shooting.

"Dammit!" the biker cursed as the shooting stopped. Apparently he had emptied his gun and had to reload.

Martin looked around the front of the car again to see him standing in the open.

He stood and fired twice. One bullet landed in the biker's gun arm and the other in his chest. The biker dropped to the ground on his back, bleeding out.

 _Seven._

William stood from the dirt, leaning against the van again. He moved to the front to use the doors for cover.

Looking through the broken windows, he spotted an addict running for the dead biker with the shotgun.

He aimed quickly and fired one round. The unlucky addict got a bullet in his left knee for his troubles.

 _Six._ Martin was under fire again and couldn't move. Apparently the bikers and addicts believed him to be the bigger threat right now.

He heard a hissing sound as the car shifted. They shot one of the tires.

William took this opportunity to move to a nearby distribution box for cover.

He saw three bikers and methheads as he moved.

Upon reaching the fresh cover, he aimed. He fired for the bodies closest to Martin, the last seven rounds in his gun.

Five of those seven rounds landed in the backs of a biker and addict, dropping both to the ground.

 _Four._ The group turned to fire on William, who had gone back to his cover behind the distribution box to reload.

Two bullets pierced the cover and William was lucky enough to be untouched by them. He dove to the dirt as five more made it through.

Martin noticed the bullets were no longer flying at him. He stood and aimed at the remaining addicts before firing four of his last seven rounds.

Two bullets hit each one in the back and both fell to the ground, writhing and coughing up blood.

He went back to the ground as one of the last two bikers turned to suppress him.

William had finished reloading and got up, still crouched close to the ground. He could here the shooting stop.

One of the bikers said something unintelligible and he could hear footsteps closing in. William aimed for whatever may round the corner as he slowly moved away from the, now perforated, box.

He saw the biker finally and fired six rounds into his chest. The biker gave an audible grunt and fell, face first, to the ground.

The last biker, who was carrying the duffel bag, stopped shooting at Martin. He turned to run for one of the motorcycles, knowing the battle was already lost.

Martin noticed and took aim for his legs. He fired once and the bullet landed square in his ass and making him fall on his face.

The biker fell, screaming in pain. He was closer to William at this point. William saw him and walked over, his gun in his hand and warm from all the shooting.

He kicked the wounded biker, making him scream louder. He then aimed his gun.

He pulled the trigger once, firing a bullet into the base of his skull. He went limp and finally stopped screaming.

Martin left the ruined Vigero and started checking bodies for anything valuable. William was busy checking the bag the runner had.

He found enough shit to make a Columbian druglord laugh. All of it, cocaine and looked to be in good condition.

He zipped it shut and pulled it off the dead biker. He looked to his partner to see him aiming his gun at some poor sap that wasn't dead.

He was bleeding out of his neck before Martin kicked him onto his back. He lowered himself and put the gun in his mouth.

"Is there anything valuable my friend and I should know about?" he asked, pressing his knee into the filthy guy's bleeding chest.

The addict grunted and shook his head as if to say 'no.'

"Are you certain?" Martin pressed his knee harder into the victim's chest, making him groan in pain.

He tried to scream 'I'm certain!' but the gun muffled his speech.

"Good." Martin finished then firing his gun into his victim's mouth, putting him out of his misery.

William decided not to bother with questions and walked over to show him the goods.

"Take a look at this. I think I found the stuff." he called him closer as he holstered his own gun, Martin doing the same.

William unzipped the duffel bag and showed it to Martin, who became quite excited at the amount they had.

"We're getting extra for this much! Find a good bike and let's ride back to Los Santos." Martin exclaimed, running over to a Hexer with the Lost logo on the fuel tank.

William strapped the bag onto his back, looking for a motorcycle for himself. He found a Daemon with an identical logo on it's fuel tank. The key was still in the ignition.

Martin had to hot wire his, being unable to locate the key.

After a moment both bikes were roaring to life and they got moving out of the area and toward the highway.

 **A. N. This took me several days longer than expected. There was an issue saving the chapter, and two thirds of it ended up being lost. It was going to be longer originally but that didn't happen unfortunately.**


End file.
